


Royal Or Not, I Want You

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Derek Hale meets his new manservant, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Or Not, I Want You

The day Stiles got a letter informing him he had been hired as a manservant for the royal family, the Hales, he celebrated by jumping up and down and cheering with his brother Scott for a good ten minutes. It was only when the rest of the Stilinski-McCall family had gone to bed and he was in his own bed, smiling widely at the piece of paper he had received early, that it hit him.

He had a job. Which meant no more pranking the other commoners with Scott.

He quickly got over that, however, when he, a few days later, had his first day at the impressive and large castle. He met the beautiful Lydia Martin, future Queen Laura Hale’s personal maid, and Prince Vernon Boyd the Fourth at his arrival, both of them showing him around and introducing him to the rest of the staff, informing him of the rules and his daily duties.

When Stiles returned back home, he skipped dinner and passed out on his bed before he could get out of his clothes or tell a very curious Scott anything about his day.

It took about a month of charming his way into Queen Talia and King Walter’s hearts before Stiles was handed a mop and told to go clean the second floor hallway. With shaking hands and a beating heart - because the second floor was where Prince Derek’s bedroom was located and word on the street was that he was one beautiful prince - he grabbed the mop and sprinted up to do his job.

Stiles only made it halfway down the hallway before a door opened and someone cleared their throat. He quickly spun around and was met with the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

Prince Derek Hale.

Nothing anyone had ever told him about Prince Derek lived up to seeing the man with his own two eyes. He had heard about the perfectly sculptured face, the slight stubble the prince apparently refused to get rid of if there weren’t any royals coming to visit them and he needed to be presentable. He had heard about the dark hair that looked styled but still very soft. He had heard about the prince’s muscular body. Despite the loose shirt he was wearing, those muscles were still very visible. He had heard about the beautiful, green eyes and the kind smile.

But nothing compared to seeing all of that for himself.

Stiles hadn’t realized that neither of them had said a thing, moved a muscle or even looked away. He didn’t realize before the prince seemed to return to reality first, a kind and warm smile on his lips as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“Hello,” he greeted, his voice smooth and lighter than Stiles had expected and his hand held out to him. “I’m Derek Hale. What’s your name?”

Stiles stared for a second or two longer, before he shook himself out of it and hesitantly reached out to shake the prince’s hand. “Uh, Stilinski.” He only looked at Prince Derek for a second longer, then his gaze fell to the ground. “I know who you are, your highness.”

Prince Derek smiled widely and shook his head. “No need for that. Stilinski is your…?”

“Last name. I’m the newest manservant, you’re- uh, prince Derek.”

“And what is your first name?” Derek had taken a step forward, Stiles still found himself stuck to the floor.

“Stiles.”

“That’s-”

“Derek!” Both of them turned to their right, toward the stairs leading up to the hallway, where prince Boyd was coming to a halt, two swords in one hand and a grin on his lips. “You’re late for practice.”

When Stiles looked back over at Derek, Derek was making a face at Boyd but that was gone the moment he looked back at Stiles, replaced with that same kind smile from before. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Stiles. I hope I will be seeing more of you.”

And then he was gone. Stiles stayed stuck to the ground, unable to move, for a minute longer and his heart was pounding the rest of the day.

Scott threw a pillow at him and told him to shut up about the prince after Stiles woke him up in the middle of the night to talk about that encounter.

Stiles didn’t really stop talking about the prince.

*

He saw a lot more of Derek after that.

Stiles occasionally watched Derek train his sword fighting with prince Boyd, which, to be completely honest, he wasn’t very good at and Stiles knew for a fact that Boyd let Derek win most of the time (Boyd had told him). The rest of the time… well, Boyd always loved to see Derek pout and get grumpy because he lost. And so did Stiles.

On Wednesdays, Stiles helped Lydia bring out the food for the Hales during dinner and Derek would always grab his wrist and talk to him for as long as he could before the chef yelled from the kitchen and Stiles had to get back to work.

Stiles would be cleaning a hallway or making the bed in a room - never princess Laura’s, though. That was only Lydia territory - and suddenly Derek would be there, leaning against a door frame or a wall, watching Stiles and making casual conversation, asking about his boring life. Odd thing was, he actually sounded interested.

Stiles could never figure out why but he never complained. Only went home for the night and laid in bed with Scott for an hour or more talking about how wonderful the prince was.

Scott often reminded him that Derek was of a royal family and Stiles was a simple commoner. He reminded him of that as often as he told him it sounded like Derek liked him back.

But Stiles didn’t live in a daydream, as much as he would like to live in a daydream where him and the prince could be together.

Stiles often told himself to be realistic. He would work as a manservant for the rest of his days, maybe settle down with another commoner and have a few kids, and Derek would marry some beautiful princess and make his family proud.

Stiles knew this. But that didn’t stop him from occasionally flirting with the prince when he could.

*

“What’s going on with you and prince Derek?”

Stiles fumbled with the plate he was cleaning, nearly dropping it but somehow he managed to catch it before it hit the floor and handed it over to a grinning Lydia, before he continued to wash the dishes. “Nothing. Nothing’s going on with me and prince Derek,” he replied to her quickly afterward.

He didn’t need to look at her to know she gave him a look as she dried off the plate. “Come on. I’ve heard about how Derek can’t stop talking about this new manservant for months now and Laura seems both amused and annoyed by it.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Stiles seemed to forget all about the dishes in a split second and stepped closer to Lydia, his eyes wide and a smile forming on his lips. “Did she say what he’s been saying about me?”

Lydia gave him a look, a perfectly shaped brow raised at him. But it didn’t take long before that look turned into one of sympathy when Stiles seemed to remember that while the prince may like him back, nothing could ever happen. “You must really like him. I’m sorry.”

Stiles shrugged and silently returned to his work. Lydia didn’t bother him and just complained about the Hale sisters, changing the subject.

*

When Stiles left a night a handful of days later to go home and pass out, he only made it to the front gates when he stopped. Because there was prince Derek, looking beautiful as ever in the moon light with his hands behind his back, a warm smile on his lips and his beautiful green eyes focused only on Stiles.

Stiles returned the smile and stopped a few steps from the prince, admiring how the moon light looked cast over this beautiful man in front of him. “Have a good night, prince Derek.”

Derek shook his head and took half a step forward. “You don’t have to call me prince, Stiles.”

“Oh but I think I do. I have to remind myself that you’re of a royal family, otherwise I may accidentally embarrass myself because I have a big mouth.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Derek’s gaze fell on Stiles’ now parted lips and he couldn’t help but grin once they made eye contact again.

Stiles cleared his throat and lowered his head in an attempt to hide the flush that spread over his cheeks. “Anyway.” He looked back up, taking a step forward and slightly to the right to get around the prince. “I should really get home.”

“Of course.” Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he pulled his hands from behind his back.

And handed him a beautiful, red rose.

Stiles stared at it, gaping. He must have been dreaming or seeing things but when he reached out to take it from Derek, it felt very real. He stared at it for another moment before he looked at Derek, speechless.

“Get home safe, Stiles,” the prince said with that warm smile that reached his beautiful eyes, and then he left.

Leaving a blushing Stiles to gape at the red rose in his hands all the way home to the Stilinski-McCall household.

But when he laid in bed that night, he looked at the rose in the vase on his nightstand, the rose he had placed in a way that the moon light would make it shine as bright as it had made prince Derek shine.

He looked at the rose and he couldn’t help but smile, his heart pounding in his chest.

*

“Oh no, he’s got his Stiles face on again.”

Derek was aware someone was talking, that someone probably being his little sister Cora, but he was too deep in his own thoughts to even bother acknowledging it.

He was too deep in his thoughts about beautiful, brown eyes and a happy and loud laugh. About a teasing grin and a soft smile. About dark locks in a constant bed hair style. He was lost in thought of Stiles Stilinski, the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Just thinking of Stiles made his entire soul happy, his heart pound in his chest and everything else stopped mattering.

Derek wasn’t allowed in his thoughts for much longer, however, because someone threw a grape at him, hitting him right on his forehead. His mother, Queen Talia, immediately yelled at Cora and Cora only laughed loudly.

“Come on, mom! At least it worked. He’s no longer thinking about that manservant.” Cora shrugged and returned to eating.

Derek said nothing. He simply ducked his head down and began eating, trying his hardest to ignore that so the rest of his family would drop the subject.

“Wait, you like Stiles?” And of course it took his little brother Nathan to ruin his wish.

Derek sighed and shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed on the food in front of him. “So what if I do?”

Both Laura and Cora made gagging noises at him but neither said a thing. His siblings were laughing at him until their father spoke. “You are aware he’s a commoner, correct?” When Walter spoke with that tone, a silence always fell over them.

Derek shifted awkwardly in his seat, suddenly feeling 6 and in trouble for the first time again. However, it only took thinking about marrying someone who wasn’t Stiles to make him suck it up. 

He took in a deep breath, sat up straight and looked over at his father. “Yes, I’m aware. That, however, does not change how I feel about him.” Walter looked furious, his fist strong on the table. Derek didn’t stop. “I love him, father, and if you won’t approve of him… then maybe I’ll just run away and take him with me.”

Walter was just about to yell, the anger clear on his face, but before he could get a word out, Talia put a hand on her husband’s and gave him a stern look. “Walter, calm down. I know you want your children to be happy and if marrying a commoner will do that for your eldest son, then so be it. Derek is not the heir to the throne and won’t be king anyway. Laura is the next in line when she marries.”

Walter seemed to chew on it for a moment, before sighing deeply and leaning heavily back on his chair. “Fine.” He looked back over at Derek. “If you want to marry a commoner, fine.”

Laura threw her arms up in celebration and Derek didn’t waste a second before he was up his chair and running out of the dining room.

*

Derek ran. He ignored his hunger and ran straight for the stables, getting on the first horse he could reach. And he rode to town. There was no need to rush but he didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to marry this beautiful man and spend the rest of his days with him. 

And if all went well, he would.

His confidence halted, however, the moment after he had stepped off his horse and stood in front of the wooden door that led into the Stilinski-McCall household, fist raised to knock. 

There was light coming from underneath the door, so the family was home and awake. Derek took in a deep breath, his chest rising as he knocked on the door and took a step back.

The door opened and a young man with a crooked jaw, adorable brown eyes and floppy dark hair stared at him, gaping. That gape quickly turned to a smile, though. “Good evening, your highness.” That seemed to cause some noise from behind the man, followed by quick footsteps. “What can I do for you?”

Derek didn’t get a chance to say a thing before Stiles appeared in the doorway, shoving the brown eyed man out of the way. “Derek, hi.” Stiles ignored the snort and knowing grin from the man behind him. “Sorry about my brother, Scott.”

Derek simply shook his head and shifted shortly where he stood. “No need to apologize.”

“So, what are you doing here?” And there was that smile again. Not the sarcastic one Stiles had when he was messing with someone, teasing them. Not the tight smile he forced when he was having a bad day, something Derek had learned quickly. No, this was the warm and genuine smile Derek loved seeing on Stiles’ beautiful lips, a smile he would love to see every day for the rest of his days.

Derek shook himself out of thought and took a step back, motioning Stiles to follow him. “May I talk to you outside for a moment?” He glanced inside the house where Scott no longer stood alone but a man and a woman had joined. Derek assumed those were Stiles’ parents and he nodded politely at them in greeting. “Alone, if you don’t mind.”

Stiles turned around to glare at his family, then stepped outside and closed the door behind him, that bright smile back on his face when he looked at Derek. “What did you want to talk about?”

Derek opened his mouth and no words came out. He stood silently and just looked at Stiles for a full five seconds before he found his voice again. “I love you.” He took in a deep breath, a warm smile growing on his lips. “And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?”

Stiles blinked rapidly at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He wasn’t stunned for long, however, because it didn’t take long before there was a grin on his lips and he stepped forward, stepped closer to Derek. “I’m very sorry, my prince, but that was a poor proposal. No flowers, no long and romantic speech, no kneeling. A very poor job.”

Derek gave him a look, a brow raised. “It was a bit rushed, I’ll admit. I will write poetry about your beauty and my love for you for the rest of my days, if you accept.”

Stiles crossed his arms and pretended to think, rocking back and forth on his feet, before he looked at Derek with those beautiful, brown and bright eyes. “Okay, then I accept.”

The second those words had left Stiles’ mouth, Derek stepped forward, cupped Stiles’ face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him, a kiss that was eagerly returned.

Stiles was the one to break the kiss only moments later. “Wait, what about the king and queen? Won’t they disapprove?”

Derek shook his head. “My mother approves and my father will come around. But I don’t care. I would have run away and taken you with me if they didn’t approve.”

A wide smile spread across Stiles’ face and he leaned further into Derek’s embrace. Those strong arms around him felt good and safe. “And I would have followed you to the end of the world, my prince.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek again.

They kissed, arms tight around each other, until the door opened and Scott sprung out to congratulate them.

*

The wedding was grand and no one seemed to care that Stiles was a commoner. Derek wasn’t going to be king anyway. The Stilinski-McCall family got moved into the castle and while none of them needed to work anymore, they didn’t stop working and helping out in the city.

Except for Stiles who took Derek’s hand and left to travel the world, happy and with a silver ring on his finger to match Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
